The God's Gift for a Goddess
by White Shade
Summary: One-shot. Ammy sits alone, pondering her feelings for a certain prophet, getting a little surprise at the end. Title I know is plain, but my first for Okami. Not T worthy I think.


A/N: First story I've ever done for Okami and since I love Waka so much, I thought to do a romance! Enjoy.

**The God's Gift for a Goddess **

Ammy transformed into her human self. There was something she had to get out of her system. A wolf couldn't very well say what was on her mind, and she knew this was something that had to be said.

Yet, she also knew he couldn't be found by her alone. _He_ would have to find _her_.

She sat far off from the villagers of Agata Forest, beneath a single shade tree surrounded by water near Madame's fortune telling house. The water fall wasn't too far away either. Amaterasu's arms came around her legs, awaiting his possible presence. _I could be here for days,_ she thought to herself. _Oh well, It'd be worse to move I suppose._

Issun hated him that was clear to her from their first meeting, but that didn't have any relevance considering Issun wasn't here at the moment. The fact was a relief to Ammy, for he was the last...bug... she wanted to talk to about this matter on her mind. A tear left her eye, her thoughts coming to the conclusion that this whole thing she was doing was silly...ridiculous. He probably didn't even feel the same way.

Rain began in the forest. The sun goddess cried one tear, sending the sun to seek refuge behind clouds that formed quickly across the sky. The villagers ran inside their houses, Ammy staying put. She let the rain pour on her, not caring if she got soaked. Another tear.

She loved him, more than he ever knew. Her whole adventure, she thought of him, tuning out Issun when his mouth was rambling on...and on...and on...and on. Not knowing his condition when he disappeared worried her constantly. The sound of his flute crystal clear yet so gentle in the winds as he played from a distance of many and of all directions. His accent, the way he would say her name...damn, she loved him! A few more tears as the wind picked up.

"Amaterasu," a voice came. Kazegami, the god of wind came beside her. "You are troubled."

"It's nothing, Kaz," Ammy said sighing. "I'm just waiting."

"For what?" the wind god asked.

"For him," Ammy answered, and in a matter of minutes, Kazegami realized her meaning. He left with the next wind gust, gone a moment later, and the sun goddess alone once more. She was alone for what felt like forever, with the water slowly creeping up around her spot as the rain poured and Gekigami's thunder raged on. The area became condensed to just enough to form a circle around her.

"Ma chérie," his voice came. "Get out of this rain, you'll catch a nasty cold." Ammy turned to see his long, smooth, golden hair. Then, his sea blue eyes. Damn he was gorgeous.

"Waka," she said, barely audible, especially with the rain's dropping into the waters of Agata. However, she still didn't move from her spot. Everything seemed to freeze in time for her. Just seeing him standing there was perfect. Now, rather than feeling silly and foolish Ammy felt...scared...petrified to say what was on her mind. What was on her mind for almost her entire adventure.

He seemed too perfect and wonderful as he stood there, Ammy didn't want to bring forward her news. She was afraid he would walk away, reject her. That was only one thing she feared right at that moment. He wan't just the god's gift to man, he was more than that to her. His title didn't matter to her in the least.

For many minutes, she stared, not being able to avert her eyes because she was lost in his. She was looking straight into them, her mind failing to register that he was walking over to her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, Ammy's trance blown away with Kazegami's winds. Her mouth opened slightly, but not a word came out. Here she was, wanting to speak to him all this time, and now she was speechless!

"Ma chérie," he said, his hand touching her shoulder to give it a small push. His voice was filled with more concern now.

"Hmm?" she asked. Waka sat beside her, walking off of the water that circled the tree.

"You were staring right at me and it was like...you didn't hear me," he said.

"Oh," Ammy said sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Get inside, it's raining awfully hard," he said, gesturing to behind the waterfall.

He stood up, offering a hand. Ammy hesitated, but she took his hand only to stand up. It wasn't smooth, yet the touch was not rough. She shivered, uncertain if it was his touch or that she really _was_ catching a cold. Nonetheless, she followed him to behind the waterfall. They settled within the land's shelter before the view of the blossomed tree. Well, thanks to Ammy it was blossomed. The two sat back down, a little closer than before.

"So," Waka began. "may I ask what is on your mind?"

"It was nothing," Ammy replied. "Just me sorting things out with myself."

"I feel you are not giving me the whole truth, ma chérie," he told her, being gentle with the subject, not wanting to press it. She sighed.

"That's because I'm not," she confessed, but she didn't want the whole thing to spill out at once. Waka was looking her deep in the eyes.

"Then, what is it?" he asked, the flute in his lap Ammy noticed. He seemed to really want to know more. _Maybe,_ she thought, _I can bring this up gradually._

"Define love to me Waka," she said then. Surprise was painted across the prophet's face, and the sun goddess looked away, somewhat embarrassed.

"Love?" Waka pondered. "I suppose it's a gray area. Love is something one feels towards another without a clear, sometimes wished for, explanation. My apologies, I do not know a precise definition." Ammy nodded as if understanding.

"Are you _in_ love?" he asked suddenly, making Ammy gasp at such a direct question from him. She hadn't expected this from Waka.

"I think so," she told him as if exposing a huge secret, a small blush creeping to her cheeks. "But, he's just so perfect...I don't think it's possible that he even loves me." Waka's hand found her shoulder again, making her looking at him again.

"Try," he said. "you'd be surprised to see how...he feels..." she sensed a hint of sorrow in his voice. Her eyes came to the ground again.

"I don't think I can...right now," she said, squeezing in the last bit quietly, but Waka picked that signal up easily. Ammy let another tear fall, thinking this was the opportunity to seize but she wasn't doing so. Waka's touch came to her face, wiping the tear away with grace and care. He was closer than before, and Ammy could feel it. His palm traced her face, holding her face there. His mouth was near her ear.

"Then...may I?" he whispered questioningly.

"Yes," she said automatically, whether she wanted to or not. The emotion was there, she couldn't deny it. Everything was oblivious to her...bliss now.

Waka's lips came and met hers at first very softly before passion joined into his caring, loving kiss. _He's absolutely the god's gift to man_, she thought. His kiss matched the rest of him...breathtaking to her. When the kiss was released, Ammy opened her eyes.

"Waka," she began, but a finger silenced her, and an arm embraced her form. Ammy leaned on his shoulder close to his neck before both of them were completely dependent on the formation of the cave behind the waterfall. He was so warm.

"You are ma chérie," he whispered, not wanting her to say a thing as he kissed her forehead. "Je ta'ime."

She sneezed.

**Please pardon my French. If I hacked the language someone MUST let me know. **


End file.
